Generally, a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape is prepared by coating on a support a magnetic paint comprising a magnetic powder and a binder and drying it. In a conventional magnetic recording medium having a single layer, a broad frequency range from low to high range must be covered by only one kind of magnetic layer. Particularly in the recent trend toward high density recording where a lower noise and a higher recording performance in a high frequency range are required, there is used a magnetic powder having a high Hc and a high BET value. And in a single-layered recording medium, a chroma and audio output are liable to be disregarded because much importance is given to properties in a high frequency range.
However, a magnetic recording medium having a single magnetic layer, or a single magnetic powder, tends to be forced to use a magnetic powder with a high Hc and high BET value for higher properties in a high frequency range, thereby properties in a low frequency range is eventually left unsatisfactory.
In the magnetic recording medium for a video tape, magnetic media having plural magnetic layers to increase a recording capacity and balance the magnetic recording properties in both high and low frequency ranges are proposed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 98803/1973, 172142/1984, 64901/1976, 56228/1983, 200425/1983, 146211/1988, 300425/1988, and Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 2218/1957 and 12937/1981.
In these published technique, multi-layer recording media are designed to allot recording functions separately to an uppermagnetic layer and a lower magnetic layer, so that the upperlayer deals with video output and the lower layer manages a chroma and audio output.
These magnetic recording media, though having the above features and capable of achieving a high output of a video or image signal and a chroma or color signal, are still unsatisfactory in dispersion of magnetic particles, leaving problems of a poor S/N ratio owing to an excessive noise component.